


Virulent Tides - Supernatural Eldritch Big Bang 2018

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: In the aftermath of losing Castiel to the Leviathan, Dean and Sam try to take their mind off things the only way they know how. With Sam's wall broken, Dean is trying to keep them both together as they scout a hunt on the Maine coast. Something ancient and foul lurks in the cold waters, plaguing the town's people and wracking up a body count.





	Virulent Tides - Supernatural Eldritch Big Bang 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neonbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/gifts).

> Illustrations created for the Supernatural Eldritch Bag Bang story, [Virulent Tides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574666). by author, Neonbat. Check it out!

  


  



End file.
